The Tiniest Things Mean Alot
by HeavenlyKitten
Summary: The Newest Member of the Atlantis team has a connection back on Earth and encounters something the team has never seen before.
1. Default Chapter

**A/N:** _Hey so this is my first SG/Atlantis story I read one cross over and thought why not try one of my own. Anyhow so, let me know what you think of this one I've had this idea in my head since I first saw Stargate Atlantis, but just never typed it up until now I didn't know how it would go. Anyhow so, Read and review it does a writer good._

**Disclaimer:** _**Nope I don't own anyone or thing from SGC or SGA.**_

**The Tiniest Things Mean A lot**

"Major Sheppard you should see this." a young female said as she knelt next to a body. Major Sheppard walked over to her.

"It's a wraith or what's left of it." he said as he looked over the body then to the young woman who was kneeling beside the dead body.

"What do you think killed it?" she asked curiosity taking control of her mind now. _Wow this is as close to these things as I could get without it killing me. _She thought as she ran a hand over the wraiths hand that was laying next to it.

"I'm not sure." he said plainly he was also curious as to what killed the wraith. It had huge claw marks across it's lower part. A arm had been ripped off and it's head was laying on the other side of the body. He saw the woman's hand sliding over the ripped off arm of the wraith and suddenly he wanted nothing more than to take that hand and run it up his arm.

He was then distracted by a loud scream and the quick movements of his team with gun fire. The wraith had attacked them one had grabbed the woman that had been kneeling beside him she was screaming and fighting the wraith off." Sabrina!" John yelled.

"Let me go you disgusting owe stop please!" was all he heard from her.

"Wait this one has a strength within her that is part her and someone else." the wraith hissed as it's claw moved over the girl's stomach." There is so much life here. Beautiful strength is all through it's veins." The next thing Sabrina knew was this intense pain like a part of her was being ripped from her then a thick darkness took her over.

Gunfire continued as Major Sheppard made his way to Sabrina whom the wraith had left. She didn't look like she had been killed, but then again he shot the wraith that had been sucking the life out of her. As Ford covered him he lift Sabrina up off the ground and sprinted over to the gate. His team retreated into the gate. The moment they came through the other side he yelled for medics to come.

"What happened to her?" Weir asked concerned as she looked over at Sabrina.

"The wraith attacked us she was examining a dead wraith's body they caught her off guard. Actually both us." John said feeling so guilty over what happened to her.

"She's still alive." Beckett said as he checked for a pulse and Sabrina's eyes flew open." Sabrina can you hear me?" he asked in a stern voice.

"I'm" she started, but the pain came rushing back to her she cried out in pain instead." Oh god I think some thing's wrong with my child." this news shocked everyone around her

"Child? what do you mean?" John asked curiously

"I'm pregnant I mean..." she stopped again and took a breath" I wasn't sure, but the sympathoms..." she took another painful breath." Please Dr. Beckett don't let this baby die because of my neglect. If anyone has to die please let me be the one if it will save my baby." her painful pleadings touched the hearts of everyone around her.

"No, don't you talk like that." John whispered to her. It almost broke him to hear her pleading for her baby's life and offering her own to save it.

"Don't worry I'll do everything I can." he said knowing that if she was pregnant and the wraith had attacked them her child never survived. He glanced over at Major Sheppard who was thinking the same thing. Sabrina had passed back out and they took her to the infirmary.

John waited for Dr. Beckett to come back out and tell him what he already knew. He just needed time to process everything and figure out how he was going to break the news to Sabrina. He remembered the first time he saw her. It was during their first week here she came out of nowhere and killed a wraith that was about to kill him. She told him that she came from Earth as well over a year ago. She thought that they had come to take her back, but when he told her they were staying she insisted on staying with them. He felt an immediate attraction to her and the more time they spent together the stronger it grew. She studied with Dr. Beckett since she had been in medical school before she came here. He agreed to help her get the knowledge she needed. She saved the lives of many of his team as well as his self. He just wished that he could've save her baby's life. Their baby's life. He knew she not been with anyone since that night they were stuck in her room because the power went out. She was freaking out about not being to get out of her room he had come in to ask her about going on a mission with him. He had a urge to kiss her so he did and she kissed him back. Things heated up pretty fast and the next conscious thing he really knew was that they were in bed naked and her head was on his shoulder. Being with her was like being home. That had been three weeks ago.

"Maj Sheppard?" Dr. Beckett called out to him.

"How is she?" he asked

"She's doing good, but the baby didn't survive." he grimly informed him of what he already knew.

"Does she know?" he asked feeling someone had just ripped out his insides.

"Yes, she does. She blames herself because she was out there and she didn't protect her child. She wants to see you, but thinks you don't want to see her." he said softly

"Why would she think that?" John asked as a crease formed between his brows.

"Major she lost your child she blames herself for it so naturally she thinks you will to." Dr. Beckett explained to him the best way he could

"Can I see her?" John asked needing to see for his self that she was alive.

"Of course just don't upset her she's in a fragile state of mind now." he said in a deeply concerned voice.

"I wouldn't." John said as he walked into Sabrina's room. She looked like a lost little girl laying there with fresh tear streaks down her cheeks. A tiny cut was across the right corner of her forehead and she had bruises on her throat from the wraith.

"Hey." she said softly as she adjusted herself to a comfortable position.

"How are you?" he asked as he pulled up a chair and sat next to her side.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I wanted to be sure and now... I'm sorry." tears start to fall from her eyes.

"Hey, hey look at me." He makes her lift her head to look at him" This was not your fault the wraith is to blame you did what you had to do to protect both of you. If you have to blame someone blame me." her eyes looked right into his.

"John none of this was your fault you didn't even know." she said her voice a little shaky.

He reached for her hand and she held on to his.

"Will you stay until I fall asleep?" she asked softly

"I'll stay until you want me me to leave." he said as he moved closer to her bedside and held her hand up to his cheek.

She smiled sleepily as she closed her eyes.

John watched her sleep for the longest time. She felt like his home. He had never felt that connection to anyone before, but he did with her. He wanted to have a future with her. He wanted so much with her. Tonight they had lost their child he could've lost both. They can grieve together and when the time is right they'll have another baby.


	2. A New Face

**Disclaimer:**_ Nope still don't own them._

**Chapter Two**

A few weeks later Sabrina was sitting in the lab looking through a microscope of some blood cells that had been taken from the wraith that had attacked them. She was looking at the very claw that had taken her baby's life. She got flash backs of what had taken place. The dead wraith's body that was ripped apart. The surprise attack. Laying on her back on the ground. The feeling of the wraith's hand as it immediately moved to her stomach. The intense pain the sounds of yelling and shooting. The fear. Then she felt nothing until she woke up on the cold floor here. Unchecked tears slid down her cheeks and she pushed herself away from the microscope and walked over to the other side of the room.

"Damn why didn't I make sure." she whispered to her self as the doors to the lab opened and Dr. Beckett walked through.

"Hey Sabrina how are you doing?" he asked as he saw her. He knew she had been taken it hard since the attack.

"I'm good if I can ever forget that I made a mistake that cost my unborn child it's life." she said in bitter tone.

"I thought we already decided that it was not your fault." he said as he walked over to her. It hurt him to see this hurt in her. She was such a vibrant woman.

"No, you and John made that choice." she bit out" A little innocent life needed me to protect it and instead of make sure that it was safe I went to explore a place I knew the wraith could come to. In fact a part of me wanted to see one alive. I wanted to experiment on it to see what made it tick." she swiped at the tears that came out of her eyes." Well, look what happened. Some mother I was." she sighed heavily.

"We all make mistakes and what happened was not your fault. When you're ready you'll make a great mother.." Dr. Beckett told her trying to lift her mood to a better one.

"You know the first time I saw John I felt this instant pull. I knew he was going to be a big part of my life. I still feel that way. When I thought I was pregnant I wanted to tell him, but I wanted to wait until I was sure. If I thought for a second that I wouldn't be able to protect my child I would've told him sooner." she sighed deeply" Now all I feel is this emptiness of where the baby was. I just want to cry when I think of it." she confessed as tears formed in her eyes. It hurt her to think of the baby that she lost. Her and John would've made great parents. She quickly walked away from the spot she had been standing in as she tried to clear her head.

"It's going to be OK. It'll be hard right now because it's still fresh, but in time you'll learn to deal with your pain and be able to let it go." Dr. Beckett said trying to reassure her the best way he knew how.

"Yeah, I hope so because anything would be better than this empty feeling. I cry so much when I'm alone at night I swear I'm going to flood the place out again." she said as she looked at the cells under the microscope again.

"You won't flood this place out by crying. I'm not that far away if you need someone to talk to." he offered then on second thought he added" Neither is major Sheppard. I'm sure he'd listen and comfort you. He loves you." her head snapped up so hard that he heard it pop.

"He loves me?" the question passed through her lips before she could think of it." How do you... did he tell you?" she was shocked and surprised.

"Well, no, but I saw it in his eyes when you were brought in. It's clearly obvious." he pointed out a little amused at her expression.

She didn't say anything because her mind was racing everywhere. He couldn't love her. They barely knew each other. No way.

"Sabrina!" Dr. Beckett called out to her drawing her back to the present just in time for her to catch her almost fatal mistake of mixing two highly flammable liquids together.

"Oh shit!" she hissed as she quickly moved the liquids away from each other." I could've just killed us both. What the hell was I thinking!?" she exclaimed

"You need to rest you've been through a lot these past three weeks you haven't really slept good. Why don't you go take a nap if I need you I'll come get you." he suggested as he became worried about her.

"No, I'm good." she said softly as she went back to reading over the substances she was to mix together to create a cure of simple illnesses.

"OK I asked you nicely now I'm ordering you to go get some sleep." he said firmly

"Yes, Doctor Beckett anything you say Dr. Beckett." she smiled at him as she walked toward the door.

"I mean it get some sleep or else I'll stick you with some sedatives." he called to her as she walked out the doors.

She made her way to the outside to look into the ocean it was the middle of the day so the sun was shining brightly onto the ocean water. It looked like tiny diamonds sprinkled over it. She loved the ocean. She was so close to it she could reach out and touch it. In fact she was about to, but as she was leaning down a head with two eyes pop-ed up to the surface. She screamed and jumped back losing her balance in the process. The head had blond hair. The eyes were bright blue like the ocean itself. In fact it was human and it was starring right at her. Suddenly she heard foot steps and voices then the head disappeared beneath water. She was sitting on the ground just starring at the water when John, McKay, and Weir showed up.

"What happened?" John asked concerned.

"I I I." she couldn't form a complete sentence because she was in shock.

"You what?" McKay asked cautiously. She looked like she had seen a ghost of some kind.

"Sss saw." she couldn't say what she saw because it was hard to believe.

"What did you see?" Weir asked curiously

"A head." she said as the three people who were very concerned over her looked at her like she was crazy.

"A head?" John asked as he raised an eyebrow at her

"Yes, a head with blond hair and ocean blue eyes." she said as she stood up and walked to the edge where she was when the head pop-ed up.

"OK, so where is it?" McKay asked not believing her at all.

"It's in the water. It pop-ed up and scared me. It was human." she said as she turned to look back at them.

"Look, you've been up a lot lately so maybe you just thought you saw something." John said softly as he grew worried about her.

"I really saw it. It was real. I swear to you it was." she said as she turned back to look into the water, but she turned so fast she nearly fell into the water, but John grabbed her before she did.

"Come on we'll get you something to eat and I'll take you back to your room so you can rest." John said concerned for her. _Maybe losing the baby was affecting her mind._

They helped her back inside where she kept insisting that she saw a head with blond hair and ocean blue eyes in the water. Of course everyone just humored her and let her think they believed her, but she knew they didn't. John walked her to her room.

"I swear to you I saw a man's head with blond shoulder length hair and ocean blue eyes. I'm not crazy I really saw it." she swore to him as they walked inside her room.

"I believe you think you did." he said as he sighed.

"Great this is just lovely everyone thinks I'm nuts." she sat on the edge of her bed with John." Maybe I am. I have been under a lot of stress lately." she laid back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. _It's nice having him here next to me again even if he does think I'm nuts._

"You're not crazy you're just stressed out." he said as he laid down beside her." It happens to all of us." he rolled over to his side and reached out to touch her arm lightly. _I could fall in love with her if I'm not careful._

"You know sometimes I think I've just been here way to long I've forgotten what reality is. Then you came along and everything started to change for me." she stopped and turned to her side facing him. _Wow he truly does have beautiful eyes. I could see my future with him in their depths._

He didn't say anything he just leaned toward her and kissed her. It was soft and sweet then she moved to deepen it. His left hand rested on her hip as her hands went to his face pulling him closer to her as they kissed deeply. It was coming home all over again for both of them. Their hands were in familiar places once again. It was John who pulled away.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen. I wanted to comfort you not take advantage of you." he said as he sat up. _Great way to go Sheppard. She's just been through hell and back now you're taking advantage of her state of mind._

"John you got me drunk and took advantage of me." she said as she sat up too." This time you weren't taking advantage of me I wanted you to kiss me and I still do." she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Good, because I wanted to kiss you to." he said as he expelled a breath" I'd still like to kiss you, but when you've had some sleep." he kissed her forehead as he stood up to leave.

"Fine you go, but don't expect to get another chance like this again." she snapped at him as he left her alone in her room. She laid down and closed her eyes.

She dreamed of the human head with shoulder length blond hair and ocean blue eyes. In her dream it walked up to her and spoke something she couldn't understand. Then he was gone just like before and John was standing in front of her kissing her like before.


	3. Proof Of The World Underneath The Sea

**Disclaimer:** **_Still don't own anything._**

**Chapter Three**

"I'm telling you I think someone or thing lives underneath us." Sabrina was telling Dr. Beckett about her encounter a few days ago. He like everyone else did not believe her.

"Look you haven't seen it since so maybe you were just overly tired." he said slightly amused at her because she seemed to believe she really saw something that no one else did. Maybe it was the effects of the wraith. He thought. It was the only explanation.

"Why doesn't anyone believe me?" she questioned irritatedly

"Maybe because you're the only one who has seen this head." he pointed out.

"You're right I need proof." she said as she walked over to her bag she had brought in with her.

"What are you doing?" he asked curious as to what she was digging for.

"A camera I'm going underneath us to prove that there is a head with blond shoulder length hair and ocean blue eyes." she said as she grabbed her camera and walked out followed by Dr. Beckett.

"You can't." he said

"Why not?" she asked as they headed to her room.

"Because you'll need a diving tank which you don't have." he said trying to convince her not to do this crazy thing.

"Yes, I do. I've had for almost a year it still has about an hour worth of air in it." she said as she pulled out a diving tank.

"You'll need a mask and a suit." he said thinking of something she may not have.

"I've got a mask and I don't need a suit when I have a bathing suit." she said as she pulled out a dark red two piece bathing suit.

"We don't know what's underneath us." he said

"I'll be fine. I survived the wraith." she added

" Barely." he said knowing he wasn't going to be able to talk her out of it." Then I'm going with you."

"If both of us go we won't have enough air to get back to the surface." she said as they walked toward the edge of Atlantis.

"Then I will stay here if you are not back before the hours up I will go find Major Sheppard and tell him." he vowed" Then I will give you the strongest sedative I have and commit you as being mentally unstable." he added seriously

"I won't fight you." she said as she tied her camera to her wrist and dove into the water.

Dr. Beckett sat down watching the water waiting for her to come back. He gave her an hour.

Sabrina looked around at the water that surrounded her. It was beautiful. A blue, purple, and light pink fish swam by her. Then a huge orange fish swam along beside her. It had green eyes and it's fins where feather shaped. She swam downward toward the bottom of the ocean the fish stayed beside her the whole time. She took a photo of it. Then a bright blue fish swam up in front of her. She snapped a photo of it as well. She swam into a cave where all these different colored fish swam around her. She was half way in side the cave when she realized she could stand and there was no water. She carfully took her mouth piece out of her mouth. It was breathable air. She walked around the cave. She took a few photos of some strange marks on the wall.

"What are you doing here?" a voice from behind her asked causing her to turn around

"It's you." she said as she saw the head that popped up out of the water at her. It's lower half was human as well." The head that made everyone think I was crazy."

"Well, I'm sorry your people think you're crazy." he spoke in a sexy deep voice." It's just been so long since I've seen a human female that I had to make contact with you." he reached out to touch her hand. His skin was cool, and soft

"How can you breath underwater?" she asked curiously

"I have gills like a fish. Because I am part fish." he said to her surprise

"Oh my god your a mermaid I mean man." she blurted out" You're a merman." she reached out and touched his face.

"What is that you have there?" he pointed to her camera.

"It's a camera." she explained" It takes pictures see watch." she took a photo of him.

"But I don't see anything." he said.

"They're here look." she showed him the back of the camera where she had the photos at.

"Oh, I have never seen this camera before." he said as he looked at.

"You should come back up with me." she suggested as they heard this loud noise.

"I can not go with you, but you must get out of here before the others see you." he said as he glanced around them.

"There's more?" she asked excitedly

"Yes, but they do not like humans." he said as he shoved her toward the water.

"Wait I have to put this in my mouth or I can't breath." she said placing the mouth piece in her mouth.

"Hurry before they find you." he said as she went back outside the cave.

She swam back to the surface and still had thirty minutes to spare. When her head broke the surface she felt the sensation of being jerked out of the water and back to Atlantis. She took her mask off to give Dr. Beckett a piece of her mind, but she saw Major Sheppard instead. He looked pissed at her as she removed the diving tank.

"What the hell were you doing? No, you know what I don't care." he was furious with her.

"I have proof now that I'm not crazy see look." she said holding the camera out to him.

"You went out in search of this head you saw. What the hell were you thinking?" he yelled at her.

"Just look." she insisted

"Fine, but if there isn't a head I am ordering you to confinement in your room." he said as he looked through the photos. Then he saw the man she had been talking about." OK fine so you're not crazy it still doesn't excuse you from going out in that water without anyone to back you up. You could've been killed all because you wanted to prove something to us." he gave her a lecture that she wasn't listening to.

"He's a merman." she informed him.

"What did he say to you?" Weir asked

"He said that there was others, but they do not like humans. He was in a hurry to get me out of the cave I was in before they came back. I believe he was trying to protect me." she informed them. " He said it has been so long since he has seen a human female that he had to make contact with me."

"So, you're not crazy." McKay said as they walked inside.

"So, what else did you see under there?" Dr. Weir asked curiously

"I saw brightly colored fish and seahorses. It's so beautiful there, but I am sure that danger lurkes with in the mermaids and mermen down below." she said softly as she thought of the merman that she had made contact with.

"You shouldn't go down there again. Dr. Beckett came to inform us that you had gone down to try and find this merman that's why John, McKay and my self were standing there when you resurfaced." Dr. Weir said

"I thought so." Sabrina said" John would do anything to keep me safe just as I would him, but I need to know more about this merman. He could help us in ways that no one else could."

"But the others don't like humans what if they attack us." she said cautiously

"They won't if they don't know we're here." Sabrina said

"Then you must not go back below." Weir said

"I know." she said softly Thinking of the guy she met. She'd never see him again because to do so would mean to endanger everyone around her.


	4. Reuion

**A/N:** _Thanks for the review I love to know what people think of my story. I just realized that I didn't really explain Sabrina and her past. Well I will go more into her through out the story. I'm a hug Weir/Sheppard fan, but I thought it would be fun to bring someone new into the mix. Anyhow once again thanks for the R/R I hope you like the rest of my story._

**Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own anyone or thing in SG/ SGA.**

**Chapter Four**

The next few days Sabrina didn't see her 'Merman'. She wonder if he was OK. She hoped the others didn't hurt him because of her. A crease formed in her forehead at the thought of someone being injured because of not letting things go. That wouldn't happen to John. She vowed as she heard the sounds of the gate opening. His team must be coming back from their mission. She turned from the window she'd been staring out of and walked to the gate room. She saw John and Ford standing by Weir looking at the gate.

"What's going on?" she asked confused as to who could be coming through the gate.

"Someone from earth has made a connection to here." John said softly

"But how I thought you said that..." he cut her off softly

"Yeah I thought so to, but apparently whoever helped you get here also found away back." he said

"That's impossible the man that helped died on another planet." she said softly

"Then it's someone else." John said as four figures came through the Stargate.

"General O'Neill." Weir said in shock as she recognized the four some.

"Yeah, what can I say we couldn't let you all have the fun." Jack O'Neill's sarcastic voice said

"Wow so, this is Atlantis." Daniel breathed in awe.

"Yeah this is Atlantis." Weir said wondering why they were here.

Sabrina who had been holding John's hand which she tightened her hold on it when she saw General O'Neill. _How long has it been since I had seen him?_ she thought. The others had started talking, but Sabrina's mind wasn't comprehending anything, but the fact that her father was standing right in front of her.

"Sabrina?" John said as he tried to move his hand

"Huh, oh sorry." she said as she stepped forward" Daddy?" her voice was uncertain, but the minute General O'Neill turned she knew it was him

"Sabrina. " he said in disbelief as she ran up to him wrapping her arms around." My god I thought you were..." his voice trailed off as he embraced his daughter.

"I never thought I'd see you again. I prayed I would, but I never thought..." her voice broke off as she started to cry.

"I was told you had died." he said still not believing his little girl was alive

"I died? What?" she pulled back her eyes big with confusion

"Yeah we all were told you had died back on the Goa'uld planet you and Ivanah had been on." Daniel said just as shocked by her presences as the General.

"No, he told me that if I returned to earth I would endanger the lives of all I cared about because I could've been infected. He dialed some coordinates and I ended up here. He told me it wasn't safe for me to go home that I had to stay away. As soon as I got here I was attacked by the wraith." She looked into her father's eyes as a tear fell down her cheek." I was so scared all I wanted to do was see your face and have you tell me that everything was OK. Like you always did when I was younger." as John listened to her talk about her experience and reason for being here it bothered him that she never told him." I met Teyla and her people by sheer chance if they hadn't taken me in when they did I'm sure I would be dead right now."

"I'm just glad you're here." Jack said his mind still racing at the fact that his daughter was indeed a live and well. All he had been told was a lie." If I had known you were alive I would've looked harder."

"It's OK." she said as he held her tightly against him.

"We have all missed you so much." Daniel said as Sabrina stepped away from her father long enough to give Daniel a huge hug.

"God, the worst part was not knowing how the two of you were doing." she said as sniffed back tears again.

"So, now we know how you got here, but how did you all get here?" McKay asked curiously

"Well, it appears that there is a way here from earth and it's always accessible, but it's very dangerous." Daniel said" Ivanah gave us the same coordinates he gave you only because he was on his death bed. He told us that you had not died that he sent you here. Now we had the same coordinates, but these are suppose to let us get back to earth." he finished.

"Yeah and I'm sure they would if Atlantis had enough power to get us all there and let us come back whenever we wanted to." Weir said softly

"Yeah that's what we were afraid of." Daniel said grimly

"I still can't believe you're alive." Jack said as he held her to him.

"Did you tell mom?" she asked softly

"I had to, your mother took it hard for a long time she wouldn't let me in or anyone." he said as he remembered the feeling of her mother's pain" She was at Sara's when I got the news. I told her and she just shut her self off."

"Oh mom." she whispered softly" Now she's lost us both."

"Yeah, but she's strong she'll make it." he reassured her

"You know I was five when you and mom split up then I went to med school and then joined the airforce. Working with you was the best experience for me. I got to know my father better." she said softly as she looked over at Daniel" And I met my best friend there." she reached for Daniel's hand at the point.

John had been observing the whole thing and he felt a little jealous that she had a connection with Daniel.

"How about a little tour of the place." Weir said

"Yeah that sounds good." Jack said.

"Oh, wait there's one more thing you all should know." Sabrina said" We have creatures called the wraith they live off of human life force. There's one that lives here as our 'guest'. " she informed them

"Oh boy we get to met the locals." Jack said as they all walked off together.

John was still shocked that she was General O'Neill's daughter then he wonder if she would tell her father about them or not. _Oh he is going to kick my ass when he finds out._ He though as he followed step with the rest of the group.

"How do you get to the other places around here if your power is limited?" Carter asked curiously

"We are able to get around in the Pegasus area, but anything out of this area and we can't do it." Weir said

"At least not until we get more power." John said as Sabrina smiled at him. At least she still cares.

"We've met a lot of people here some are friendly and well some aren't. We trade stuff with them in order to keep us with what we need." Sabrina said

"How do you get them to trust you?" Daniel asked

"Because of Teyla." Sabrina beamed" Teyla is a friend of ours who helps us talk to the locals."

"Well, Teyla it's nice to meet you." Jack said

"Like wise. Sabrina is a very special person to me as she is to you." she said

"Well, that's just how she is." Jack said as he saw Sabrina over by Major Sheppard.

"Major Sheppard and your daughter are very close to each other." Teyla said as she noticed O'Neill's attention on his daughter and Major Sheppard.

"Yeah, I kind of thought that." he said as he put on his protective father face.

"Uh, I think you're dad is gonna kill me." John said to Sabrina softly as he notice Jack walking over to them.

"No, he's just missed me for so long." she said softly

"You'll tell me about you and Daniel someday right?" John asked

"Of course I will." she said as Jack walked up to them.

"So, Teyla says the two of you are very close." he said trying not to sound like a protective father

"She's right I am very fond of Major Sheppard here." she said as she flashed her father a smile.

John who waited for General O'Neill to give him the lecture all father's gave their daughter's male friends.

"Well, who am I to give you advice now. You could've done worse." was all O'Neill said as went back to Dr. Weir and Daniel.

"That was um, easier than I thought." John said nervously

"Yeah, but remember he is my father. Just relax." she said as she playfully hit his shoulder.


	5. Warning From The Sea

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anyone or thing.**

**Chapter Five**

The members of SG-1 had been on Atlantis for a few days.Daniel walked out onto a small balcony and saw the strangest thing. A female was sitting in the middle of the water. She had long light brown hair and he couldn't really see the color of her eyes, but he could see that she had pale skin. She was beautiful. He stepped closer to edge of the balcony, but the woman aimed some sort of weapon at him. The blast caused him to fall backwards and almost off the balcony.

"What the hell was that?" John asked as Atlantis shook from the blast.

"Is it the wraith?" Sabrina asked as she notice a figure outside in the water" Oh my god it's them."

"It's who?" General O'Neill asked curiously

"The mermaids and mermen I was talking about a few weeks ago to the rest of the team. They all thought I was crazy until I explored the waters beneath us and took a picture of the merman I saw. He warned me that the others did not like humans at all." She said as another blast sent her and General O'Neill crashing to the floor.

"So, these mermaids and mermen are half human half fish." O'Neill questioned as he helped her to her feet.

"The one I saw was human except for he could breath underwater like a fish." Another blast sent her falling forward as Daniel came rushing inside the two fell to the floor together with Daniel on top of her.

"We're being attacked by people in the sea." he said as he sat up.

"They're called Mermaids and mermen." she said feeling like she was repeating herself.

"Yeah we all thought she was crazy, but looks like she was being honest." John said as he order Ford and the rest to fight back.

"Sir we're losing power in section of the city." Ford said

"We need to stop this attack." Weir said worried that anymore damage would destroy Atlantis.

"I'm sorry Dr. Weir this is all my fault if I hadn't been so insisted on proving that I wasn't crazy. I did this. This time it's not the grief talking it's the truth." she said as she realized her error.

"Look we're not placing blame on anyone we all knew that we'd be attacked sooner or later." Dr. Weir said as she watched the people fight to keep the power going.

Suddenly it all stopped and power started to go through Atlantis stronger than before.

"Wow what happened?" Carter asked softly

"I'm not sure, but suddenly we've got nearly full power." Weir said confused

"Where's Sabrina at?" Daniel asked noticing her not around

"Oh no, she's out side." Weir said as she went out there by her" Hey come back inside it's not safe."

"Look it's him." she said as she pointed the blond she had seen before

"It's OK the others were upset that a human was in the waters if you agree not to go in our waters again we'll spare your lives." He said firmly

"Who are you?" General O'Neill asked

"My name is Seaphois I am their leader. It was my mistake to make contact in the first, but I assure you it will not happen again if you should come back to our waters below you will die." he said as the rest of his people disappeared beneath the waters.

"So, what's worse the wraith you talk about or these half fish people." General O'Neill said not wanting an answer just stating the obvious

" I assure you they are nothing compared to the wraith. The wraith thrive off of human life. Those half fish half humans were just protecting their waters from us." Sabrina said as she turned to go inside.

"Well, at least we know for sure you're not crazy." McKay said

"Yeah, well I kinda wish I was crazy then we could've avoided all this." she turned to look at Weir" You know he's the reason why we have nearly full power. He didn't want us to die."

"Yes, I know, but you also know that they do not want us down there." she said knowing how much Sabrina wanted to explore the water beneath them.

"I know." she sighed in defeat. The water beneath them was so beautiful.

"Well, let's not do that again." McKay said

"We wont."Sabrina said as she went to her room.

A moment later she heard a soft knock at her door. She smiled expecting it to be John. She opened the door to find Daniel standing there.

"Hey I thought I'd come check on you." he said from her door way.

"Come in." she said moving so he could walk in.

"It still seems weird that you're here." he said as he reached out to touch her arm gently to make sure she was real.

"I'm sorry Daniel leaving you behind was the hardest thing I ever did. I never thought I'd find someone that I could trust again." she said softly

"But you did and that person is John Sheppard." he stated the obvious" Do you love him?"

"I'm not sure yet this is all still new to me. We've been together for about a month I could fall in love with him." she said softly" Danny, me and John had a child, but I lost it when I didn't take the precautions to make sure it was healthy and safe. I wasn't sure so I went on a mission. A Wraith attacked me and drained the life of my child instead of my own. I'm sure that if John hadn't gotten to me when he did I would be dead as well."

"I'm glad that Major Sheppard was there to help you through all that." Daniel said softly" I wish I had been there."

"You could have done anything that you can't do now." she said as Daniel hugged her to him.

Her door opened and John walked through.

"Gee should I have knocked first." his voice sounded annoyed.

"No, you know you're more than welcome in here." Sabrina said as she gently moved from her place in Daniel's arms.

"Major Sheppard." Daniel said a little jealous that he was so close to Sabrina.

"Danny just stopped by to talk." she said

"Well, don't let me stop you two from talking. Since we're together I thought it would be OK if I showered here." John said as he walked off to the showering area.

"He's a little made at me still." Sabrina said to Daniel.

"Because you weren't honest with him." Daniel said

"That's right. Since the attack with the wraith and finding out that I lost our baby things haven't been the same with me and John." she confessed softly" I think he blames me for it all."

"He'd be an idiot to do that." Daniel said

"It's important to me for us to work through this together because I do care a lot about John." she said as she walked Daniel to the door.

"If cares about you the two of you will work through this." he said as he kissed her cheek and left.

"Hey, did Dr. Jackson leave already?" John questioned as he looked around.

"You know jealousy does not bring out the best in you." she said as she kissed him softly

"Yeah, but I thought I'd give it a shot." he said as he took the towel he had around his neck and wrapped it around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"I'm sorry about everything." she said as she brushed the water drops from his forehead

"So am I." he said as they embraced.

"You smell like me." she teased

"That's because you have girlie soap." he said" Besides I couldn't get enough of your smell."

"Ha, I have your soap in my shower as well." she said

"Then how about you come wash my back and I'll wash yours." he said as he pulled her to the bathroom.


	6. An Accidental Fall

**A/N**: _I thought I would go more into the whole Mermaid Merman thing I kind of like this idea. Who knows maybe they'll bring it up in a show or something. LOL.. Thanks so much for the reviews it makes me want to work harder on this and today of all days I needed something positive I'm having problems at work and coming home to read something good did great to lift my spirits. So anyhow enjoy this._

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't anyone or thing in SG/SGA.**

**Chapter Six**

"Be careful Sabrina you might fall over." McKay said as he held Sabrina's waist. She was leaning over the edge of the balcony to retrieve a little dolls blanket that flew just below the rail.

"All right I'll be careful just lower me down a little more I almost got it." she said as she stretched for it.

"Where did it come from anyway?" McKay asked

"One of the kids must have left it here." her voice sounded strained as she stretched for the tiny blanket. It was pink with darker pink trimming along the edge." I almost got it."

"What the hell are you doing McKay." Ford's voice startled McKay so much that he loosened his grip on Sabrina's waist which caused her to slid over the edge." Sabrina!" Ford yelled just as he caught her ankle.

"What the hell are you guys doing up there?" she yelled as she looked down at the waters below. If they dropped her she'd fall so far that she would probably be invading Seaphois's territory and he'd think she did it on purpose.

"That's a good question." Ford said as he pulled her ankle, but her shoe slipped off causing him to lose her grip.

"Sabrina!" McKay yelled as she crashed into the water below. Before hitting the water she hit her head on a piece of metal sticking out." Oh no."

"Dr. Weir! Maj Sheppard!" Ford called" We have a situation out here!"

"What happened now" Sheppard asked as he walked up to them

"Um, Sabrina fell over in there." McKay said as he pointed to the water below

"What how?" Wier asked before anyone else could

"You see she saw this blanket that one of the kids left behind she wanted to get it so I helped her lean down toward it." McKay started, but Ford finished

"I startled him he let go I grabbed her ankle, but her shoe came off." he concluded

"Dammit can't she go one day without getting into trouble." Sheppard swore" Ford get some people together we've gotta find her."

"She's like her mother in the area." Jack said as he over heard them." I'll go with you."

"Sure thanks for asking me." Weir said as both men looked over at her

"Sorry ma'am would you mind if we got a team together to find Sabrina?" Sheppard's sarcastic voice asked

"Go, before I change my mind." she said as she stared out into the sea. Maybe they wouldn't hurt her.

As Sabrina fell in the water a few Mermaids were swimming when they saw her fall downward. At first they were frightened and thought to swim away, but when they saw she was injured they couldn't leave her to die. After much consideration the agreed to bring her to their home.

"She was the one the Seaphois talked about." A black haired mermaid with green eyes said

"She's injured he won't mind us bring her to him for help." A deep red head said as she flashed her blue eyes at the other

"But Paloria won't be happy she thinks that Seaphois is in love with what she called a filthy human."The Black hair female said

"Dimanisa she'll get over it." the red head said

"Scarlet remember how she attacked their home and got the others to do so until Seaphois made them vow to never to com here again." Dimanisa said in a worried toned.

"Then they'll both get over it at least long enough to save her life." Scarlet said as they carried her into a room fill with deep blue light and white flooring. They were now humans. Scarlet wore a red bikini with a long sheer red skirt with a gold belt. Her hair had tiny rubys through out it. Dimanisa wore an emerald green bikini with a long skirt that matched it. She wore tiny Emeralds in her hair.

"Dimanisa. Scarlet what have you brought here?" a Sapphire colored bikini clad woman asked her blue eyes flashing as she laid eyes on the human. Seaphois turned to face them.

"What is she doing here? What have you done to her?" He snapped as they laid her on the floor.

"She fell into the water she is injured and we feared she would die." Scarlet explained

"She's a human it wouldn't matter to us none if she did." Paloria said not caring.

"Paloria think about this is we make friends with those above us they could help us in restoring peace to our world."Dimanisa tried to reason with her.

"She is a filthy human who would hunt us for sport she deserves to die." she said as she stormed out of the room

"Seaphois you can't let her die look she bares a mark of some kind of her neck." Dimanisa said pointing to a tiny reddish mark on Sabrina's neck.

"Maybe it means she's someone of importance or something." Scarlet said as she touched the mark.

"Her head injury is serious let me tend to her inform the others that she is here, but under my protection." Seaphois said as the two walked out of the room leaving him to heal Sabrina on his own." You weren't suppose to come back." he whispered as he laid his hands over her wounded head. A bright light came from his hands covering her injury.

She slowly began to open her eyes and focused on his.

"What happened?" she asked softly

"You were hurt and fell into the waters two of my females found you and brought you here." he said as he helped her to a sitting position

"Where is here?" she asked as she looked around.

"My palace." he said

"Seaphois I never meant to come back here." she said softly as she touched her head" It was an accident."

"I know the others will not mind as long as you remain with me until we can get you back to your home." he said softly as he touched her hair" I have dry clothing for you if you want them." he offered

"Thanks I'll need them." she said as she looked down at her wet shirt and jeans." Wears my other shoe?"

"I do not know maybe it fell off when you fell." he said

"Yeah probably. How soon can you get me to my home?" she asked

"When it is morning. Right now it is too dangerous for the serpents come out at this time and they will hurt you." he said

"Like your people tried to." she replied

"That was not on my order. Paloria found out of your visit she was afraid I would leave her for you so she thought if you were gone then I'd stay where I belong." he explained

"You should tell her she has nothing to worry about I am very much attached to a man above water." she said softly

"I know I saw this when I healed your injury." he said as he touched her head

"You saw my thoughts wow that's scary." she said as she smiled softly

"It's only natural to see ones thoughts when you heal their head." he said" If I had not gone into your memory you would not remember this man that you are attached to or anything."

"You mean I would've had amnesia." He nodded" Thanks for not letting that happen." she thought of all the memories she would've lost some she wouldn't mind losing, but then there was those that she didn't want to ever lose.

"You should rest now no doubt Paloria is trying to persuade the others into believing that you are here to kill them." he said.

"My people will come looking for me you know that right?" she questioned softly

"If they come now the serpents of the sea will attack them." he told her

"They are good people. People I've grown to care about and my family out there I can not stand by and let them get killed because of me." she vowed

"Then let me get some of my people together and we will help you." he said" But you'll do your friends no good if you don't rest."

"Thank you so very much." she said

"You're welcome until then rest over there." he pointed to a large blue sofa.

She walked over to the sofa and found her self falling into a sleep. Her last thought was that John would find her soon.


	7. A New Evil To Face

**A/N:** _Sorry it took so long to update this, but I just got my internet service back on. I hope you guys like these last few chapters. I liked writing this story and loved the feedback. I am planning on writing another SGA story, but after I finish up some of my other stories I have here that I haven't written on in a LONG time. Anyhow enjoy these last two chapters_.

**Disclaimer:** _Still do not own them_.

**Chapter Seven**

"Sir we don't have enough diving supplies what little we have is what Dr. McKay copied from Sabrina's tank she has." Ford said as he and the major stood at the water's edge.

"Then I'll go alone if I'm not back in an hour you send someone else." he said as he turned to go into the water he saw a hug black shiny stick floating toward the edge of Atlantis." what the hell is that?"

"I'm not sure sir, but we've been seeing them a lot." Ford said as he looked the stick creature.

"Maj. Sheppard Dr. Weir and Gen. O'Neill need to speak with you." Daniel said as he got their attention

"It'll have to wait." he said as he prepared to dive into the water to save Sabrina.

"No, it can't it's important." he insisted as he paused to wait for John's response. When he looked like he was going to disobey and go ahead he went on." If you want to save Sabrina's life then you come in here and listen."

"Fine, I'm coming." he said as he stormed inside

"Maj. Sheppard you nor anyone else can go under the sea." Weir said before John could say a word

"Why the hell not? Sabrina is injured and could very well die down there." he snapped out as he thought about Sabrina and all she has been through._ If she makes it back alive I swear I'll tell her everything I need to tell her even I love you. _He vowed only to his self.

"Because the creatures that have been swimming around Atlantis are dangerous." Weir said in a serious tone

"Dangerous how?" Sheppard asked thinking of Sabrina's well being as well as that of his men.

"They are letting out toxic energy if we got into the water now we'll die before we make it an inch below the water's surface." Daniel informed them as he too thought of Sabrina and wonder if she was still alive.

"But Sabrina's in that water." he said suddenly stricken with the thought of losing her.

"I'm just as worried, but chances are Seathios has her and he'll protect her." Jack said more so to himself than to John._ How many times do I have to lose her before I really get a chance to know her? _

"So, we're just suppose to sit here and hope that this merman doesn't kill her." John bit out.

"Maj. Sheppard I trust that Seathios will not hurt her. From what she said of him he protected her against those that would hurt her." Weird said hoping to ease his worry.

"I know she's told me the same. I just don't feel comfortable with her down there and not knowing how she is." he said as he walked out of the room

"He's taking this hard." Teyla said to no one in particular then she walked out to find John.

He was standing on the balcony that Sabrina had fallen from. The look on his face was so sad that Teyla's throat got choked up with emotion

"Teyla I don't need anyone to hold my hand." he said not looking at her.

"Then I wont hold your hand I'll just sit here and wait for you to talk." she said calmly

"You know this may sound nuts, but I love her." he said after about five minutes of silence

"If you did not love her this wouldn't be so hard for you." Teyla said softly

"I can see a future with her. When she lost our baby it killed me not to be there for her but she wouldn't let me near her for so long." his voice held a deep sadness in it.

"She's a strong woman she'll be okay." Teyla said reassuringly

"From your lips to whatever god is here ears." he said as she gave him a look, but he shook his head.

Sabrina woke up from her nap to a woman with black hair that had tiny emeralds through out it. The woman was staring at her with a curiosity that reminded her of a child. She slowly sat up and the woman carefully back away a little.

"Don't be frightened I won't hurt you." Sabrina said softly" My name's Sabrina. What's yours?"

"Dimanisa. You have a mark on your neck does that mean you are very important where you come from?" she asked pointing to the mark on Sabrina's neck.

"Oh, um, that..." Sabrina started to blush a little as she realized that the woman was referring to the mark from John." It's a mark that the man I love left on me." She didn't know how to explain it to her so just said" I'm important to him."

"Oh, what is it like up there on the surface?" she asked as she moved to sit down with Sabrina

"It's nice, but to be honest here is so much more beautiful. you don't have to face the wraith everyday." she said

"We do face the wraith they are the black serpents that come out at night. They are not like your wraith on the surface because they feed off of our life. Humans would hunt us for sport because they fear what we are. They hunt us for food." she said softly

"I did not know there was more than one kind of wraith. I have a lot to learn about this place." she said as she placed a hand on her head.

"You are in love with a man on the surface?" she asked curiously as she grew more comfortable with Sabrina.

"Yes, I am very much." she said with honesty

"What's it like?" she asked an excited look in her eyes.

"Dimanisa have you never been in love?" she asked curiously

"It is not permitted for me to fall in love." she said with sadness

"Why not everyone deserves to fall in love."she said softly Feeling sorry for her to never be able to really love someone of her own free will. It was a truly sad thing.

"Because I have not yet come of age to fall in love and when I do my love is all ready picked out for me." she said honestly

"How can someone else pick out your love. Your heart picks who you love not other people." she said confused

"My father has picked my husband I will marry him when I have come of age. Is that not what you do on the surface?" she asked curious

"Me personally I don't let someone else chose who I am to love. I follow my heart." she said as she placed her hand over her heart

"Do your people not banish you for that?" she asked her brows forming a soft crease

"No, because we have free will to do as we please with in reason." she confessed as she looked at the young woman who was probably around her age if not younger.

"I want to live on the surface with you so that I can chose my husband as well." she said softly as she reached out and grabbed Sabrina's hand.

"Dimanisa I'm afraid that you wouldn't survive on the surface just like I couldn't survive here for long without needing to go to the surface." she said regrettably

"Then I shall tell my father I want to chose my husband like you have." she said as she got up and left a shocked Sabrina alone._ Oh man what have I done? _she asked her self once she was alone. All she wanted was to be in John's arms again. She'd give just about anything to be with him.


	8. A way Home

**Disclaimer:** _Nope I still don't own anyone or thing in SG-1 or SGA. I only own my characters and their backgrounds, the plot and such..._

**Chapter Eight**

John waited for the bright rays of the sun to shine. He got everything ready, but as him and Ford were going to go in search of Sabrina Seathois's head broke the surface of the water and with him Sabrina. Their eyes locked for what seemed like an eternity before Sabrina swam over to the edge of Atlantis and into John's waiting arms. It felt like home. He was her home. She couldn't imagine a more safer place than where ever he was.

"I am so very glad to see you." he said as he kissed her softly. He felt like a part of him ahd come back to him and now he was whole again._ So, this is that unbrakeable type of love they talk about_ He thought with a soft smile as he inhale the ocean water smell from Sabrina

"I'm glad to see you as well, but you should listen to what he has to say it's important." she said as Seathois stepped up onto the edge of Atlantis. He was human as far as anyone could see. His blonde hair shone brightly in the bright sun light. He wore a pair of sapphire blue pants and no shirt. His chest was broad with muscles. He had incredible abs which a normal man would've been in the gym everyday to have.

"I come on be half of my people we need your help to fight the wraith." he informed them as he noticed the love between Jonh and Sabrina._ He is the one that left the mark on her_ He thought as he saw the mark which was still visable slightly

"The wraith or beneath us?" Weir questioned concerned as she looked into the waters.

"Not, the same as you have fought, but different kinds. They hunt us for our life. We have been able to fight them, but they are beginning to grow more now. Our lives are at stake as well as yours because they will let the others know you are here." he said seriously" All of our lives are in danger."

"Sabrina" Jack said as he held her tightly in his arms" You really have to stop doing that."

"Trust me dad if I could I would." she said softly

Daniel came in and she went to him immediately needing to be held by her best friend.

"God, that's twice I thought I was going to lose you." he whispered against her head. He was relived to have her in his arms again.

John once again felt that ugly jealousy creep up on him again. He knew they were just friends, but he couldn't help feeling jealous at their closeness.

"My people do not trust humans, but I am their leader and they will have no choice except to listen to me." he said sternly

"Let's go into the conference room and discuss this farther." Weir said as they walked inside to the conference room.

"Before anything is said let me point out that they did attack us and nearly kill us all." McKay stated as everyone sat down.

" Let me point out to you that he also gave us power enough to reopen the stargate to earth." Sabrina pointed out.

"Yes, he did, but the fact that he saved your life is the only reason I am going to listen to him." Jack said softly

Sabrina looked over at John who looked over at her and smiled. She walked around and sat next to him.

"It is to my understanding that you have just recently came here." Seathois said

"Yes, only a few months ago." Weir confirmed

"Well, I've been here for a year." Sabrina informed him

"But you have only recently come to Atlantis." Seathois said not really asking nor did he pause for an answer he just went on." We have been fighting the sea wraith for centuries. They are not like the wraiths you fight they only thrive off of the sea life... our life. Each one of my kind are born with a special power. Mine is combined since I inherited my mother and father's powers. I heal as well as give you the power source you need to keep Atlantis running. I give you my word that we won't ever attack your people again if you help us rid our ocean of the wraith." he finished.

"It would mean to my people at risk." Weir said thoughtfully.

"But think of what it would mean if we didn't." Sabrina started" They may thrive off of their life down below, but they know we're here and they could be telling the others exactly were we are. They could come and kill us all. If we help him like he wants us to then we could be saving ourselves and getting what we need." she made sense they all knew that.

"All right we'll help you in anyway we can." Weir said as she looked over at Gen. Oniell." That is if our vistors from earth will stay alittle longer to help us out."

"You have my daughter here of I'm staying." Jack said

"And we're not leaving without him so you're stuck with us all." Carter said as she thought about what this would mean.

"Then it's settled." Weir said as they all discussed the plan to help Seathois and his people.

As they waited for night fall to come. Seathois went down below to tell his people about his plan. Some were not happy, but they were all ready to get rid of the wraith and reluctantly agreed to it. Back on the surface everyone was waiting. John went to find Sabrina needing to express his feelings he found her sitting outside on top of Atlantis.

"Sabrina we need to talk." he said softly as she turned and smiled at him.

"I love you Maj. John Sheppard." she blurted out without hesitation

"I was going to say it first." He said as he kissed her softly

"You still didn't say it." she smiled at him

"I love you Dr. Sabrina O'Neill and I don't want to lose you ever." he said as they kissed deeply.

"This fight could mean losing a lot of people." she said as she turned her back to him to gaze at the setting sun.

"I won't lose you nor will you lose me." he said hugging her from behind.

"We will fight and hopefully have a permeant why back and forth which would mean we could go home if we wanted to." she said " God, I haven't been home in so long." she leaned back into him as Daniel came up to them

"It's time you guys." he said grimly

John and Sabrina said no more they walked down the stairs.

"Okay this is what's going to happen. We're going in to fight no one is going to be left behind for them to feed off of. Seathois and his people are off limits." O'Neill said to all on board his ship.

They hadn't been underwater for no more than ten minutes when they wraith surrounded them. The power blinked off and on and everyone could fell the ship being pulled down toward the bottom. They fired at them killing most that were on the ship, but the few that hung on Seathois took care of them. It seemed like forever and just when they thought it would be over a stray wraith came from no where and grabbed Paloria. Her eyes locked with Seathois's as the wraith attempted to drain her of her life.

It was Sabrina that had stopped it. She managed to get out of the ship she was in and swam up behind the wraith shooting it and freeing Paloria in the process. The wraith floated to the bottom of the ocean floor. Paloria looked over at Sabrina who's face even under the water was pale. She had been injured and she reached for Paloria, but then stopped. Paloria grabbed her and took her to the ship where her people were at.

"Sabrina!" John yelled as he went to her.

"Seathois can save her." Paloria said softly as they went on board the ship.

"Let me see her." Seathois said as he went over to her. He placed his hands over her injury on her chest.

Bright lights formed around them and Seathois saw love She loved Daniel, but she was in love with John Sheppord. He smiled as she opened her eyes. He moved so John could be at her side.

"Did we win?" she asked softly

"This time we did." Seathois said from behind John.

"Yes, we did." he said

"Good." she said softly

After the fight everyone returned to Atlantis Seathois and his people promised to be friendly as long as no one would hunt them. Promises were made on each side and deals were made. SG-1 prepared to go back to earth. Sabrina and her dad were talking about her returning.

"We are still needed here there are more wraiths thriving off of the human life here and I can not go while they are still here." she said softly

"I knew you would say that." he said as he hugged her" You are so much like your mother."

"Tell her I'm okay and that I love her." she said as a few tears went down her cheeks.

"I love you kiddo." he said as he kissed her head

"I love you too dad." she said then walked with him to the gate room

Daniel came up to her and pulled her aside

"You have been the only woman in my life that I have ever really felt so comfortable with if he doesn't treat you right just come home and I'll make sure he pays for hurting you." he vowed as he kissed her cheek

"Thanks Danny." she said feeling like she wanted to cry.

Carter came up to her next, but didn't say anything right away

"Take care of my dad. He really likes you. And I know you like him as more than just a friend. The two of you should be together no what regulation say." she said to a shocked Samantha

"Um, wow." she said as she smiled" I will do my best to take care of him."

Sabrina watched as he father, Daniel, and Samantha walked to the star gate

"Hey, Major take care of my daughter or I'll come back just to kick your ass." Jack said as they went through the star gate

John was standing behind Sabrina with his arms wrapped around her.

"I will always take care of you." he said with his chin on her shoulder.

"You could've went home with everyone else." she said softly

"Not, without." he said as she turned to face him.

"I'm glad you didn't." she said as they shared a kiss.

The gate to earth was opened and accessible on either side, but everyone that was already here stayed because they knew they still had to fight. To protect Atlantis and their own home. For now though they had peace until the sun rose tomorrow no one really worried about anything except sleeping.


End file.
